


I Like the Part...

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night goofiness for Ray and Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like the Part...

**Author's Note:**

> Stella's presence is in this story is of the past rather than the present or future, but she does get a line of dialogue from her perch in Ray's memory.

So Ray’s experience is vast, but really Stella-specific. And Fraser is sooey generous, but also while totally his own man and not like anyone else on Planet Earth, he’s also kinda like Stella. Way beyond Ray’s league, to start with. Also somewhat mysterious about his feelings even while talking himself blue in the face about things that were supposed to be the weather, the law, justice, social identity, whatever, but are really all about him. Stella had taught Ray that, both by being herself and specifically. “What people say, how they say it, that tells you a lot about them,” she’d said once. Probably when she was taking developmental psych. “If someone says ‘I see what you’re saying,’ that means that person is a visual learner. If they say ‘I hear what you’re saying,’ then they’re either overly literal or more of a verbal learner.”

“I get what you’re saying,” Ray’d said back to her with a grin as he gently patted her shoulder. Ray learns by touch. And by doing. Ideally, Ray would learn the most in a situation where touching is doing.

And he’s got that going on with Fraser now. Ben. It’s weird to think of his boyfriend by his last name, but the name “Fraser” means a lot of things to Ray, most of them about love and loyalty and how sometimes the people around you can make you better just by being around you. “Ben” is a little harder to get a grip on.

Fraser, for example, goes on about the courting rituals of modern Anglophonic North Americans. Which means, Ray thinks, that _Ben_ maybe wants a fancy dinner. So he takes him out for a fancy dinner. It’s nice. They dress up, they talk about stuff. Shared memories, memories they don’t share but each find to be of personal importance. Things that are happening in the worlds of politics, entertainment, sport and economics. It’s all super-civilized, the kind of thing Stella was into (although not as into as those not personally having knowledge of the lady herself might think).

“So anyway,” Ray says when they get back to his place. Their place, pretty much. “You like that dinner?”

“It was a very fine dinner,” Fraser says.

“You like the part where the waiter was all, ‘Does sir wish to hear the specials’?” It’s a dumb question. Fraser had _winced_ when the waiter had said that.

“Did you enjoy the part when the valet ground the GTO’s gears?” Fraser asks right back. Now it’s Ray’s turn to wince.

“Did you like the part where the waitress was all disappointed when you held my hand?” Ray asks.

“Immensely,” Fraser says with a smug little smile. “Did you like the part when she flounced over to the bartender to get my ginger ale and your cola?”

“Not especially,” Ray sighs. “I knew the service would go downhill from there.”

“Really? I thought everyone did a very professional job,” Fraser says. Fairly.

“Yeah, I liked the part where that was a pleasant surprise,” Ray agrees. The waitress, devestated though she must've been by having a couple of good-looking noneligibles such as himself and Fraser in her section, good-looking noneligibles who were not even doing her the common courtesy of ordering marked-up booze, had nevertheless rendered them quite courteous and prompt service.

“Did you like the part where it turned out the GTO was in fine condition when returned?” Fraser asks, continuing their recap of the evening.

“Yeah. I really liked the part where the kid said he was sorry about the gears and how he did the windshield and tried to refuse my tip,” Ray says.

“I rather liked the part when I insisted that he take it,” Fraser contributes.

“I kinda liked that part, too. Both the money tip and the tip about how to drive your older, more vintage-type cars.”

“I rather liked the part when you demonstrated both your expertise and willingness to share it,” Fraser says. Ray looks at him a little closer. Something about the way he said that sentence….

“So you liked the part where I took you out to dinner in general, then?” Ray asks, pulling Fraser close to him.

“Not as much as I like the part when we fuck,” Fraser, _Ben_ , whispers in his ear.

Yeah, sometimes people like Ben Fraser will just come right out with what they want to say. Ray likes that part.


End file.
